This invention generally relates to devices adapted to be anchored and more specifically to wildfowl decoys having improved anchor weight storage.
Wildfowl decoys have by tradition, utilized various methods to store an anchor weight when not in use. Most of these systems rely on wrapping an anchor line around the decoy body or around the keel of the decoy, to store the line. An attempt is then made to secure the anchor in some manner. One method wraps the anchor line around the body or keel of the decoy, then wraps the last portion of the line around the neck of the decoy leaving the anchor free to swing or bang against the decoy body. Another system utilizes a rectangular shaped strip of lead which is bent into a "C" shape and wrapped around the neck of the decoy after the line is wrapped around the body or keel. A third method depends upon an oval shaped anchor weight of such size that it may be slipped over the head of the decoy and left to swing upon the neck after the line is wrapped around the body or keel. A fourth and somewhat similar method utilizes a saucer-shaped weight to which a loop shaped wire is attached that may be slipped over the head of the decoy. It is similarly left to swing or hang on the neck of the decoy after the line is wrapped around the body or keel.
All these systems share several common faults. They allow the paint on the decoy to be damaged by the anchor banging against the decoy because the anchor has not been stored in a secure manner. In addition, the decoy surface itself may be damaged, and will require repair. These systems allow for the decoy lines to become tangled with each other when the anchors become dislodged. Untangling decoy lines is frustrating and time consuming. When anchors are dislodged in freezing weather the decoy lines can freeze together making it difficult to untangle them, especially while wearing bulky gloves. Frozen lines are subject to fraying and breakage which may result in lost decoys, and lost hunting time while attempting to retrieve the errant decoys. It is obviously desirable to contain the decoy anchor in order to prevent damage to the decoys and anchor lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,442, does describe one viable solution to the anchor containment problem. The anchor is contained within the decoy for storage and requires several steps to ready the decoy for use. The decoy comes apart during completion of these steps complicating its assembly. It thus lacks functionality and has not been utilized in production decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,429 describes an anchor line storage, reel mechanism. The anchor is pulled into the rear portion of the decoy for storage. The problem is the decoy must float backwards since no anchor line attachment is provided on the front of the decoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,963 describes a decoy stabilizer which can hold a decoy anchor. The anchor is externally stored and is subject to dislodgment if the decoy is thrown or dropped. The design of the anchor requires it to be light in construction to store properly. This will cause problems of maintaining the decoy in one position in windy or rough weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,866 describes an anchor retaining system utilizing a metal frame which again retains the anchor externally. The device is an add on and not an integral part of the decoy, thereby restricting its use to decoys capable of retaining screws. It is unclear whether a retaining mechanism holds the anchor in position or whether the anchor line does so. If the anchor line retains the anchor it is a disadvantage that requires all the line to be released before the anchor comes free. No obvious method is described to adjust or shorten the anchor line when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,360 describes a totally different approach. It uses lugs depending from a flat bottomed decoy containing pin like extensions and retaining rings to hold the plate like weight to the lugs. Depending the anchor from the exterior of the decoy with pins and extensions allows for damage to adjacent decoys. The anchor is also exposed to dislodgment when dropped or banged about if the retaining mechanism fails or is lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,433 describes an anchor lashed to a decoy by the anchor line which forms a cinch strap. The anchor is retained externally on the back of the decoy. A long pin, retained vertically in the anchor, allows the anchor line to be wrapped around the decoy. The pin and the anchor can both scratch the surface of adjacent decoys. The anchor can scratch or abrade the back of the decoy in the area where it is lashed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,054 also utilizes exterior retention by retaining the resilient appendage to an elongated and bulbous keel. This system has the same failings as that of the system of U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,360.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,328, describes a way of adjusting the length of the decoy anchor line which places tension on the anchor line while retaining the decoy anchor. However the anchor is retained on the back of the decoy in such position that it allows damage to both the retaining decoy and adjacent decoys. The retaining loop placed over the tail of the decoy provides minimal retention and may allow for dislodgment of the cord and decoy weight. The required shape of the decoy anchor is very poor when examined from an anchoring or retention standpoint. This system is limited to rigid decoys, eliminating soft or flexible decoys because of the tension placed on the decoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,630 describes a system which incorporates a removable anchoring system utilizing a reel mechanism for storing the anchor chord and anchor. This is very awkward and cumbersome. As with all mechanical devices its reliability diminishes in freezing weather and it is exposed to rust and corrosion from fresh and sea water. An additional separate container is required to transport these removable storage mechanisms to and from the field. They are heavy and require additional time and energy to assemble afield.
As can be seen from the foregoing, there has not been a simple, efficient, functional decoy anchor storage system developed, as evidenced by the lack of such in either the custom or the production decoys available to consumers today. The present invention provides a solution to this.